Head games by Sunhawk
by Chan156
Summary: Traduction. Un Quatre machaviélique, un Duo en chemise de soie, un Heero accro aux carburateurs et un Trowa qui se marre bien en fin de compte. Sisi tout cela a un sens !


Genre : traduction d'une fic anglaise de Sunhawk " Head games "

sap, fluff, OCC, AU

Disclaimer : GW ne m'appartient pas. L'histoire non plus d'ailleurs, elle appartient à Sunhawk qui m'a gentiment permis de la traduire.

Remarque : Vous pouvez lire le texte original sur ce site : http : 4 d w . n e t / d e a t h n d r a g o n

Vous pouvez aussi adresser vos reviews en ANGLAIS à l'auteur à cette adresse : sunhawk16 Ne pas oublier l'arobas :). Dans le cas contraire, je lui traduirai les reviews .

Voilà. Enjoy !

" Head games " de Sunhawk

Quatre est un ami formidable et je l'aime à en mourir , mais ce gars est un fichu optimiste irrécupérable et parfois ...parfois je laisse les choses qu'il dit s'insinuer dans ma tête et je commence à voir des choses qui ne sont pas là . Sans vraiment le vouloir , il me fait faire des choses que je n'imaginerais normalement pas faire en dehors de mes fantasmes . Il est perdu à mort dans ses rêveries romantiques , et je laisse ses idées alimenter les flammes de mes propres stupides pensées et la seconde d'après , j'ai réussi à me ridiculiser . Encore une fois . Quelque chose pour laquelle je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, merci bien.

Ca m'a traversé l'esprit par moment que ce type n'était pas le doux innocent qu'il prétendait être , et qu'il avait en fait un sens de l'humour assez tordu et sadique . Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais .

Ce sont les maudites insinuations de Quatre qui m'ont poussé à entendre une chose alors que c'était manifestement autre chose qui avait été dite. Sinon, pourquoi serais-je debout devant le porche d'Heero portant un pantalon et une chemise en soie , fixant Heero dans son jeans délavé et son T-shirt plein de graisse , un carburateur à demi assemblé dans sa main et une expression intriguée sur son visage ?

Faisons un petit retour en arrière d'un jour ou deux et voyons si vous arrivez à le deviner .

Mercredi midi je déjeune avec Quatre . Nous allons toujours manger dans le même restaurant et parfois un des autres gars trouvera le temps de s'arrêter par là et de se joindre à nous . Nous en étions encore aux boissons et aux entrées , et jusque là il y avait juste nous deux .

" Je suis sérieux , Duo" dit Quatre et je me souviens comment il s'était penché en avant, la fourchette s'agitant dans l'air dans ma direction , comme pour appuyer ses mots . " Il t'apprécie ... je peux le sentir ."

Je reniflai et luttai contre la rougeur qui voulait envahir mon visage. Je jure sur Dieu , je n'avais jamais rien dit à Quatre sur la fichue flamme que j'avais pour Heero Yui , mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, le petit suçeur l'avait deviné, comment sinon pourrait-il savoir comment me frapper au bon endroit comme cela ?

" Laisse tomber Quatre" je grognais . " Nous sommes amis ...juste amis . IL n'est pas intéressé par quoique ce soit en dehors de son job et de sa maudite voiture ."

Quatre grimaça et je réalisais que ce commentaire était sorti avec juste un peu ...d'amertume . Ok, peut-être que je n'avais jamais rien déballé et que je ne lui avais jamais _dit_ que j'en pinçais pour mon ex-partenaire, mais je suppose qu'il ne fallait pas une bande de scientifique pour le deviner . " Maxwell " m'informa t-il entre deux bouchées de salade . " Qui d'autre laisse t-il toucher ' sa maudite voiture ' ? " .

" Ca ne veut rien dire " je lui répondis platement . " Je suis un mécanicien. Un mécanicien très bien payé , en fait . Qui d'autre _laisserait-til _toucher sa précieuse voiture ? "

Il leva un de ses pales sourcils dans un geste sardonique qui avait été connu pour me faire sortir en tempête d'une pièce par le passé , et il grimaça presque malicieusement . " Trowa, Wufei et moi-même ne sommes pas exactement des idiots complets en la matière, mais je ne l'ai pas vu inviter _aucun d'entre nous _à passer la journée à travailler sur des moteurs ."

Je décidai de changer le sujet de la conversation et lui retournai sa grimace . " Peut être est-ce parce que _toi,_ M. Winner PDG de la Winner Industrie n'a pas eu de la graisse sous ces ongles manicurés depuis un bon nombre d'année ."

" Tu es dans le déni , Duo". Il eut un sourire niais , attrapant une carotte et l'agitant sous mon nez , refusant de me suivre hors de ce chemin . " Il. T'apprécie. Toi."

" Dans tes rêves " je grognai, résistant à l'envie de m'approcher et de saisir cette fichue carotte de sa fourchette avec mes dents .

Il ricanna presque . " Tu veux dire , _dans les tiens ._"

J'en été presque arrivé à ce stade de la conversatin où j'étais prêt à lui dire de laisser tomber le sujet ou de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour déjeuner avec lui, quelque chose dont je le menaçais à presque chaque repas que nous partagions, quand son regard me dit que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le restaurant .

Je me tournai sur mon siège pour voir l'objet de notre discution houleuse avancer à grand pas à travers la pièce . Avancer à grand pas. Maudit soit-il, est-ce que ce mec ne pouvait pas juste _marcher _n'importe où ? Et dans ce fichu uniforme des Préventers . C'est vrai ce qu'on dit au sujet des hommes en uniforme . Oh bon Dieu, c'est tellement vrai .

" Ramasse ta langue, Duo" murmura Quatre à travers ses dents de cette façon presque chantonnante et sucrée qu'il avait .

" Ferme là, Quatre " je répondis, de façon tout aussi sucrée, et presque chantonante , et assurément à travers des dents serrés singeant un sourire.

Il ricanna doucement et je me demandai encore une fois s'il n'était pas un genre quelconque de sadique .

" Hey, Heero" je saluai, alors que l'homme en question s'approchait de la table et repoussait une chaise pour s'asseoir .

" Duo" répondit-il , hôchant la tête vers nous deux . " Quatre "

" C'est une surprise" dit Quatre, souriant à notre invité . " En quelle occasion est-ce ? Tu ne viens pas souvent déjeuner "

Il y venait assez souvent pour que la serveuse apporte la bouteille d'eau habituelle d'Heero quand elle vint à notre table prendre sa commande, sans qu'on ne lui ait demandé . Il attendit jusqu' à ce qu'elle soit partie avant de répondre à la question de Quatre . " Eh bien, je savais que vous seriez ici et j'espérais en quelque sorte tomber sur vous ."

Quatre me lança un regard qui voulait être plein de sous-entendu . Je refusais de le voir , préférant me battre contre un crouton récalcitrant à la place . Il tournoyait dans mon bol de salade , tentant de se cacher sous divers légumes, mais j'avais foi en moi et j'arriverais à rabattre le caquet de ce petit suçeur .

" Pourquoi , Heero ? " demanda Quatre avec sollicitude, toujours l'hôte gracieux .

Heero avait pris la chaise près de moi, étant plus près de la porte, et soudainement il se pencha pour retirer le crouton de sous ma fourchette inquisitrice. " Mange-le, Duo " Il ricanna et le jetta dans sa bouche . " Ne le tues pas ."

Le regard plein de sens de Quatre s'alourdit si bien que j'étais assez sûr que ce type essayait de trouer mon front avec .

" Hey, Yui" , je lançais, ignorant Quatre et ses théories du mieux que je pouvais. " Attends que ta fichue salade arrive ! " Il me fit juste une grimace , pas repenti du tout , et s'avança de nouveau pour voler une tomate .

" Eh bien, _tu_ n'étais pas en train de le manger " observa t-il sèchement, ses yeux brillants de malice et il mangea ma tomate .

Ce...sens de l'humour est ce qui m'a eut à la fin . Alors que j'avais passé la guerre et l'entre-guerre , et une seconde guerre à penser que Heero Yui avait le corps le plus sexy connu chez un homme et une voix tellement sensuelle qu'elle devrait être illégale, j'avais réussi à ne pas tomber complètement amoureux de lui.

Mais après nous avons réussi à nous en sortir . Nous avons installé la paix et commencer à vivre dans cette paix . Nous avons grandi un peu . Nous avons franchi ces premiers pas dans le monde réel . Nous avons trouver des jobs . Nous avons crée nos vies. Et Heero Yui a , quelque part le long du chemin, trouver une personnalité . Et une sacrée bonne je peux vous dire .

Et _alors_ j'ai fait cette chose stupide et je suis tombé complètement et éperdument amoureux de lui . De mon meilleur ami , de toute les maudites personnes que la Terre contienne . Le meilleur ami dont j'étais à 99 sûr qu'il était droit comme une flèche .

Parfois... je m'interrogeais sur le sens de l'humour de Dieu .

Je me détournai du sourire rayonnant de Quatre, défendant les restes de ma salade d'Heero avec ma fourchette brandie en l'air . " Retires-toi ou apprêtes-toi à finir en brochette " le prévins-je et j'entendis alors Heero rire . J'adore ce rire ; c'est un son qui n'existait pas il y a encore deux ans .

" Alors Heero " lança Quatre, faisant une grimace plus grande de celle qu'aurait du apporté ma petite blague . " Tu ne nous as pas encore dit pourquoi tu nous cherchais ? "

Heero se reposa contre son dossier et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, mâchant encore un morceau de _ma _salade, et il sourit . " En fait, je cherchais Duo" dit-il et je lançai un regard vers lui .

" Ah ? " demanda promptement Quatre serviablement, sa voix contrefaisant avec justesse un intérêt innocent .

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose moi-même , mais Quatre avait déjà utilisé les seuls mots qui me venaient à l'esprit . Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un maudit perroquet , alors je restai assis et essayai de sembler attentif .

Maintenant gardez à l'esprit la Conversation Maudite d'avec Quatre quand vous entendrez ce qui suit . Essayez de vous souvenir que j'étais empoisonné par les pouvoirs de suggestion du petit emmerdeur . Ce n'est pas ma faute .... tout est la faute de _Quatre._

" Je me demandais juste si tu étais occupé vendredi soir ? " demanda Heero et je crus vraiment que mon coeur s'arrêtais dans ma poitrine . Je restai assis là et je le fixai , n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. C'était des mots tout à fait innocent, si mon esprit n'avait pas été tinté par les fichues piques incessantes de Quatre . N'est-ce pas ?

"Duo était justement en train de me dire qu'il n'avait rien de prévu de tout le WE" fournit à ma place Quatre , assez serviablement, le fils de pute .

J'essayai de lancer à Quatre un regard cinglant , mais je devais le cacher sous un regard plein de sens bien plus pathétique avec Heero me regardant droit dans les yeux .

" Génial" était en train de dire Heero et alors la serveuse arriva avec sa salade et j'utilisai ce peu de distraction pour discrètement donner une chiquenaude à mon blond tormentateur . " Ok ? " dit Heero et je realisai que j'avais manqué quelque chose .

" Quoi ? " demandai-je brillamment, retournant mon attention vers Heero .

" Je disais," répéta t-il comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un à l'esprit quelque peu lent " est ce que 19 h te convient? "

"Uhmm...très bien " me retrouvais-je à dire, soudainement je n'étais plus sûr de ce qu'il se passait .Est-ce que Heero venait juste...? Juste de me demander...? Nah .

" On a rendez-vous alors ! On se voit à 19h chez moi " grimaça Heero et il se pencha pour manger sa salade.

Il n'y avait pas moyen . Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen .

Quatre essayait tellement fort de ne pas me rire au nez qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec son eau. J'essayais à peine de ne pas souhaiter qu'il ne continue et s'étouffe à mort, et m'épargne la peine de le faire moi-même.

Je rejette toute la responsabilité de cette fichue pagaille sur le petit clébard . S'il n'avait pas été assis là , me riant au nez à s'en tordre les boyaux , j'aurais problement questionner Heero un peu plus et je n'aurais pas quitter le restaurant avec une si immense mal interprétation de ce que nous venions de parler . Mais pour éviter de fournir à M. Winner un peu plus d'amusement, j'ai fermé la bouche et laissé la conversation prendre un autre tour, plus mondain .

C'est vraiment pitoyable. Si j'avais fait marché mon cerveau au lieu de mes maudites hormones, j'aurais demandé quelques clarifications et je n'aurais pas fini debout devant le porche d'Heero à 19 h tappantes vendredi soir, en portant une toute nouvelle chemise en soie sur laquelle j'avais passé deux heures à agoniser dans le magasin . Une chemise en soie, choisie spécialement pour " souligner mes yeux" , une chose que je n'avais jamais faite consciemment dans ma vie par le passé .

" Duo ? " demanda Heero, penchant sa tête et me lançant un drôle de regard . " Ce n'est pas précisément ce que je suggérerais que tu portes pour remonter un moteur ."

C'est un foutu miracle si je n'ai pas fondu dans la plus spectaculaire auto-combusion jamais enregistrée dans l'histoire de l'humanité . C'est un prodige que je ne sois pas mort là où je me tenais . Mais la plus grande merveille fut que je réussis à mettre en marche en même temps mon cerveau et ma bouche ,et que je sorte mon piteux petit cul embarassé hors du feu.

Je dégainai un large sourire suffisant et me glissai en mode ' esquive et à couvert ' . "Je m'arrêtais juste pour te dire que je serais en retard . J'ai été retenu à une réunion pour le travail et je n'ai pas réussi à rentrer à la maison encore "

Son drôle de regard s'agrandit un peu plus et ses lèvres se soulevèrent en un large sourire . " Pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste appelé ? Ma maison n'est pas vraiment sur ton chemin non ? "

" La réunion n'était pas à mon bureau " mentis-je , assez calmement je dois dire . " C'était en bas de la ville , sur le site du client et je devais passer par ici de toute façon ."

" Oh" dit-il , semblant toujours un peu intrigué et je commençai à ramer en arrière avant qu'il n'ait une chance de me questionner un peu plus .

" Je dois juste rentrer à la maison et me changer " lui dis-je alors que je sortais du porche . " Je peux être ici dans une demi heure, est-ce que ça ne sera pas trop tard ? "

" C'est parfait " dit-il me parcourant du regard de façon vraiment bizzarre de haut en bas . " Si tu es sûr que tu veux encore m'aider, tu dois être fatigué si tu sors juste du travail."

" Je vais bien " je lançai gaiement , sortant mes clés de voitures de ma poche et en effectuant une retraite rapide . " Je reviens tout de suite ."

" Que dis-tu d'une pizza ? " demanda t-il. " Elle devrait été livré en même temps que ton retour ici ."

" Génial " dis-je d'un ton vide et je me jetai sur le siège du conducteur convaincu que mon visage devait être aussi rouge que la peinture de ma voiture . J'étais plutôt fier du fait d'avoir reculer dans son allée sans avoir fait crisser les pneus .

J'attendis d'être hors de vue de la maison d'Heero avant de sortir mon portable et d'appeler le numéro de Quatre . Je tombai sur son maudit répondeur , ce qui n'allait pas être aussi thérapeuthique , mais ça allait suffire pour ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

"Tu es un malade, triste petit bonhomme Winner " claquai-je ." Si jamais tu n'arrêtes pas ces manigances psychologique et si tu tu ne te rends pas à une thérapie, je ne vais plus jamais déjeuner avec toi . Jamais . "

Mais ça ne semblait pas assez fort face à ce que je ressentais , alors je lançai un mordant " Mange de la merde et crève " , juste pour faire bonne mesure et je punchai le bouton de déconnection et lançai le téléphone sur le sol de la voiture , où il rebondit assez pour que je commence à me sentir stupide . Oui, j'ai quelques problèmes à garder mon sang froid .

Je n'arrivais pas à croire comment j'avais réussi à me rendre aussi idiot . Heero ne l'avait peut être pas réalisé ...mais merde ..._moi si . _J'avais juste eu envie de me glisser à travers les planches de son porche et disparaître

Maintenant, dite-moi, est-ce que tout cela n'était pas la faute de Quatre ?

Je le pense aussi .

Je me souviens à peine du trajet de retour jusqu'à mon appartement. J'en ai passé la plus grande partie à revivre ces quelques derniers jours, juste pour être certain que je fasse durer jusqu'à la dernière goutte l'humiliation de cette expérience. Je ne voulais rien manquer .

J'avais passé chaque heure éveillé après le déjeuner de mercredi à me repasser cette maudite conversation dans ma tête . En y repensant maintenant, je pouvais voir où la remarque désinvolte d'Heero ' On a rendez-vous alors ' n'avait été qu'une expression . Tout le monde dit des choses comme ça . Bon sang, je l'avais probablement dit moi-même dans le passé . J'avais laissé les maudits commentaires de Quatre nourrir les stupides attentes de mon coeur et je m'étais permis d'entendre ce que je voulais entendre . Ce que j'_avais voulu _entendre depuis des siècles maintenant . Ce que je n'entendrai jamais .

Je jure sur Dieu, chaque fois que j'avais réussi à convaincre mon coeur d'abandonner ces idées ridicules, Quatre recommençait son manège sur moi et arrivait à renflammer tous mes espoirs . Mais c'était le dernier fétu de paille . La prochaine fois que je le verrai , nous allions arriver à un arrangement ou alors il pouvait vraiment faire une croix sur notre amitié . Il pouvait rire jusqu'à s'en mordre les doigts s'il le voulait, je ne trouvais pas ça drôle du tout . Je trouvais ça ... toute cette affaire était juste... C'était juste sacrément ...

Douleureux .

Ok ? Moquez vous autant que vous le voulez . Moquez vous du pauvre vieux Duo Maxwell qui s'était bien embarassé , autant que vous le voulez. Je n'étais pas en train de rire . J'avais mal .

Je _savais _qu' Heero ne pensait pas à moi de cette façon . J'étais très conscient de ce fait . J'y avait été confronté plus de fois que je ne pouvais le compter . Quatre allait devoir s'y confronter aussi et arrêter de nourrir mes désillusions . Si je ne faisais pas attention , j'allais détruire ce que j'avais vraiment avec Heero et je n'allais certainement pas laisser cela arriver , juste pour calmer le nouvel étrange et malicieux hobby de Quatre Winner.

Je rentrais donc à la maison me changer , accrochant soigneusement ma chemise en soie que j'avais passé des heures à choisir . Tout aussi soigneusement j'accrochai le pantalon de tailleur , nouveau lui aussi, sur lequel j'avais aussi longuement hésité dans la plus chère boutique que la ville avait à offrir . Je fus ok jusqu'à ce que j'en arrive à enlever le tout aussi nouveau boxer en soie noir . Une totale et complète humiliation emplit ma poitrine alors , et je crains que le boxer n'ai fini en boule jeté dans un coin de la chambre . Mon Dieu, j'étais un tel idiot .

J'ai du prendre quelques minutes alors, pour m'asseoir sur mon lit, ma tête entre mes mains , et pratiquer mon nouveau catéchisme .

" Heero est un ami . Heero n'est pas intéressé sentimentalement par moi . Heero n'est même pas interessé sexuellement par moi . Quatre est un salaud " . Ok, comment est ce que c'est arrivé là ça ? " Heero est un ami. Heero n'est pas ...."

Après dix minutes , je fus capable de me lever, les yeux secs, et de m'habiller . Un vieux jeans délavé et un t-shirt . Ma plus vieille paire de basket et un fichu boxer normal en cotton .

Je fus en retard d'une quinzaine de minutes quand je revins chez Heero , quand j'arrivai là , je me sentais presque normal. Peut être ... peut être qu'Heero n'avais pas vraiment noté quelque chose de trop étonnant . Peut être que personne ne saura jamais combien j'avais été fou . Excepté Quatre, mais je suppose que si j'avais assez de temps je pourrais arriver à trouver une excuse sur pourquoi je lui avais dit de manger de la merde et mourir sur son répondeur . Je brûlerais le foutu boxer en soie et j'avais toujours les reçus de la chemise et du pantalon . Je pourrais faire disparaître tout ce fiasco comme s'il n'avais jamais eu lieu .

La pizza m'avait battu , et je trouvai Heero dans la cuisine disposant des serviettes et des assiettes en papier , sortant une bouteille de bière pour tout les deux .

" Te voilà " , m'accueilla t-il avec un sourire chaleureux . " Tu t'es perdu ?"

" Traffic " marmonai-je et je pris un siège à table.

Heero s'assit en face de moi , ouvrant la boite de pizza et nous prîmes chacun une tranche . Je saisis ma bière et le surpris en train de me regarder avec une expression bizarre

" Quoi ? " demandai-je . "Je ne peux pas déjà avoir de la sauce de pizza sur mon visage . Je n'en ai pas encore pris une bouchée ."

Il renifla, soulevant sa propre tranche . " J'étais juste en train de me demander si tu te sentais prêt pour ça. Tu sembles ....distrait ."

" Désolé " marmonnai-je, embarassé qu'il ait noté . " C'est juste que ça a été ...une longue journée ."

" Tu veux en parler ? " demanda -il promptement , penchant sa tête sur le côté de cette façon qu'il avait souvent .

Je ris presque . Non, je ne voulais décidément _pas_ en parler . " Nah" lui dis-je , faisant apparaitre une grimace rayonnante . " Il faut mieux juste l'oublier . Alors ... raconte-moi , qu'est ce qui est prévu au programme ? "

Il me raconta donc. Il me dit ce qu'il avait fait sur la voiture depuis la dernière fois que j'avais été là , soulignant ce qu'il restait à faire . Je commençai à me relaxer un petit peu ; Heero peut devenir si ...animé quand il commençait à parler de moteurs , que c'était dur de ne pas être pris par son enthousiasme . Il semblerait qu'il espérait en finir avant la fin du WE .

Nous finîmes notre dîner, prîment nos bière et allâmes jusqu'au garage . ( _oula le temps ! lol _)

J'eu juste à travailler un petit moment avant que l'étrangeté commence à se dissiper et que je me perde dans le badinage familier , avant que la tâche ne retienne toute mon attention et j'oubliai comment la journée avait commencé .

Ceci était ce qui avait fait de nous de bons partenaires durant la guerre , la façon dont on pouvait travailler ensemble. Parfois, dans mes moments les plus poétiques, j'y pensais comme à une danse . Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire quel outil j'avais besoin qu'il me le tende ... il le savait simplement. Il n'a pas à me demander de tenir quelque chose droit.... je sais juste quand il a besoin d'une main supplémentaire . Je ne suis pas en train de dire que nous travaillons dans un silence de pierre, nous parlons, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de parler du travail . Nos mains faisaient leur business et nos esprits prenaient la tangente .

Nous parlons des vieux jours parfois, mais nous pouvons parler du futur aussi . Nous parlons un peu des cauchemars qu'on semble tous avoir, mais nous pouvons parler aussi bien de nos rêves . Nous nous moquons l'un de l'autre . Parfois nous faisons même un peu de commérages. Le fait est que... ça n'a pas d'importance. Lors de nuits comme celle là , nous pouvons presque finir les phrases de l'autre . C'est juste 

Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne veux pas risquer de tout détruire ? Peu importe ce que Quatre peut bien imaginer ? Peu importe....ce que je peux bien souhaiter ?

Il était presque minuit quand Heero annonça finalement que c'était fini , tirant sur ma manche comme un petit enfant, riant à ma répugnance à abandonner.

" Duo" sourit-il , s'assyeant près de moi , où j'étais couché sur le sol . " Parfois il m'arrive de penser que tu es plus obsédé par ma voiture que _je ne le suis ."_

Je finis de me glisser hors du dessous de la voiture et levai un sourcil, lui faisant une grimace . " Comment espères-tu en finir un jour si tu ne cesses de t' arrêter. "

Il rigola et approcha une main pour retirer une pointe de graisse sur le bout de mon nez . " Elle n'ira nulle part. Allez viens...Il est presque minuit."

"Minuit?" demandai-je , légèrement incrédule, et je le laissai me remettre sur pied . " Je n'avais pas réalisé ."

Il secoua la tête , s'éloignant pour nous trouver des chiffons pour enlever le pire de la graisse de nos mains . " Tu sembles perdre la notion du temps quand tu es plongé jusqu'à la taille dans la graisse ."

" Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il se trouve que j'aime les ... choses mécaniques ." l'informai-je d'une voix hautaine .

" Des choses ? " il sourit, nous conduisant vers la maison . " Est-ce là le terme technique ? "

Je commençai à lui sortir un commentaire cinglant, mais je me retrouvai baillant profondément à la place . " Mince" murmurai-je . " Excuse-moi pour ça ."

Il me lança un sourire en coin, s'approchant de l'évier de la cuisine et tournant l'eau chaude pour que nous puissions correctement laver nos mains . " C'est ma faute de t'avoir garder aussi tard , tu m'avais prévenu que tu avais eu une dure journée ."

Je le regardai laver ses mains, attendant mon tour pour me savonner. " Ce n'était pas si horrible " apaisai -je d'un haussement d'épaule . " Et cette soirée l'a largement compensé "

Il me tendit le savon et se rinça alors que je me savonnais . " Tu as _vraiment _eu une sale journée si bousiller tes doigts est une amélioration ."

Je voulais lui dire que c'était la compagnie. Je voulais lui dire que je bousillerais chaque doigt que je possédais aussi longtemps que ça m'apportait une soirée avec lui . Je voulais lui dire toute une série de bêtises qui rentrait assez bien dans la catégorie ' pas approprié' mais je me rattrapais à temps et je ne dis rien du tout . Le coude d'Heero trouva son chemin jusqu'à mes côtes .

" Hey " dit-il doucement . " Tu _es_ fatigué , tu es sûr que tu peux conduire jusqu'à la maison ? "

Je reniflai et lui pris la serviette des mains . " Je vais bien " dis-je et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte de devant .

" Tu veux que je reviennes demain ? offris-je , pensant combien nous avions été prêt de finir . Je m'avançai vers la poignet et apparemment Heero en fit autant . Je sursautai quand sa main se referma sur la mienne . Je tournai la tête pour le regarder quand il ne la retira pas aussitôt.

Il avait un regard des plus étranges sur son visage , quelque chose entre l' amusement et la nervosité . Comme un mélange bizarre d'excitation et d'anxiété . Il semblerait que je ne puisse sortir aucun mot, je le fixai juste, essayant de deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête .

" Est-ce que je n'ai pas droit...à un baiser d'aurevoir ? " demanda t-il soudainement , et ma bouche devint sèche si rapidement que je crus que ma langue s'était collé pour toujours sur le palais de ma bouche .

" Q..quoi ? " réussis-je à sortir , et je suis soulagé que la colle dans ma bouche m'empêche de rester bouche bée comme une carpe .

" Est ce que ce n'est pas la façon traditionnelle par laquelle se finit un rendez-vous ? demanda t-il et l'amusement semblait avoir vaincu la nervosité .

" Tu appelles ça un _rendez-vous _? " lançai-je avant que je n'ai une quelconque chance de réfléchir à ce que je devrais répondre à une remarque comme celle-ci .

Sa main s'écarta de la mienne et il croisa ses bras au dessus de sa poitrine , penchant sa tête sur le côté et me souriant gentiment . " Eh bien , est ce que ce n'est ce dont il est question dans les rendez-vous ? Deux personnes faisant quelque chose qu'ils apprécient ensemble ? "

Ma propre main tomba de la poignée , absolument sans vie . " Je...je ..." fut tout ce que je pus sortir . Plus tard , la seule pensée cohérente que je me souviens m'être dite fut , _Quatre avait raison._

Heero sembla prendre courage de mon d'était d'hébétude et il décroisa ses bras et posa ses mains sur mes hanches , me retournant pour que je lui fasses face complètement.

Mon Dieu, je crus que je venais d'être frappé par la lumière . Il y avait une flamme qui naquit sur mes hanches là où ses doigts reposaient contre moi, elle envoya une trainée de feu dans mes jambes et dans ma poitrine . Ca frappa mon coeur d'une telle vitesse que ma gorge se serra et mes genoux devinrent faibles. Tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était ..._et ça avec deux épaisseur de vêtements ! Oh Doux Jésus , qu'est ce que ça serait s'il était en train de toucher ma peau ? _

Heero avait bougé d'une façon ou d'une autre, sans que je ne le note, et soudainement il était très proche de moi . Sacrément proche . Et se rapprochant encore . Avec un regard quelque peu satisfait sur le visage. Le salaud.

Mes propres mains pendaient à mes côtés, complètement indécises de ce qu'elles auraient dû faire . S'enrouler autour de ses épaule ? Se poser sur ses propres hanches ? Se glisser dans cette fichue masse de cheveux décoiffée ?

" Et maintenant, au sujet de ce baiser d'aurevoir ...." murmura t-il à peine, en se penchant pour le réclamer .

Ma main droite, tremblant presque, se leva de sa propre volonté et....se planta sur le milieu de son visage . Je poussai gentiment et grimaçai au regard écarquillé que je reçu d'entre mes doigts écartés.

" Je n'embrasse pas lors du premier rendez-vous Yui " l'informai-je et je me retournai avec un chiquenaude de ma natte pour saisir à nouveau la poignée.

J'étais actuellement hors de la porte avant que son rire vif n'éclate, me poursuivant . Je tournai sur les marches pour le regarder et le trouva reposant contre le cadre de la porte , ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine encore une fois, me grimaçant doucement.

" Bonne nuit Heero " le saluai -je, grimaçant à mon tour et je finis par descendre sur le trottoir .

Son rire s'était transformé en un doux gloussement et juste avant que je ne monte dans la voiture il appela " Hey ".

Je m'arrêtai avec la porte ouverte et me reposa avec les bras croisés sur le toit de la voiture . " Ouais ?"

Il sortit de la maison , fit quelque pas sous le porche et me fit un clin d'oeil " Est-ce que tu embrasses lors du deuxième rendez-vous ? " demanda t-il , sa voix , une maudite chose soyeuse.

Je le regardai pendant une minute , avant de répliquer , " Parfois ."

Son sourire s'élargit . " Alors, que fais-tu demain soir ? "

Ce fut mon tour de rire et il attendit patiemment . " A quelle heure dois-je être ici ? " demandai-je finalement , et ça me rapporta un brillant sourire . Il fit un autre pas en avant et descendit quelques marches, comme cela il n'avait pas besoin d'autant hausser la voix .

" Je ne veux pas travailler sur la voiture demain " , me dit-il fermement. " Que dirais-tu si je venais te chercher à 18h et on pourrait sortir ?"

Ca me surpris complètement et je ne pus que hôcher de la tête, pas sûr que je puisse faire confiance à ma voix . Il inclina la tête en réponse et puis se retourna pour rentrer dans la maison . Je me redressai , presque prêt à remonter en voiture, quand il s'arrêta et me lança une grimace plutôt malicieuse par dessus son épaule " Et que penses-tu de porter ce costume que tu avais cet après-midi ? "

Il n'attendit pas une réponse et rentra dans la maison . J'en était assez content, je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si je devais essayer de concurrencer la couleur de ma voiture à nouveau ou en rire tout haut . Je m'installai enfin et m'éloignai .

A un block de la maison d'Heero , je m'arrêtai à un stop et mis la voiture en arrêt pour retirer mon portable du sol de la voiture . J'appuyai sur le numéro de Quatre et attentit espérant tomber sur son répondeur encore une fois . Je fus un peu surpris quand Trowa décrocha .

" Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur de te parler ? " me salua t-il amusé , ayant apparemment vérifié le numéro .

Je reniflai. " Pourquoi devrais _tu_ avoir peur de me parler ... à moins que tu ne sois complice des petites manigances de Quatre ? "

" Eh bien , ton dernier message était plutôt...génial.." répliqua t-il et je pouvais entendre le salaud se moquer de moi . Peut être qu'il était dans la combine avec Quatre pour ce petit...hobby

" Mais c'était à l'adresse de ton malade de partenaire " l'informai-je " Où est-il au fait ? Je veux parler au petit emmerdeur "

Trowa ricanna, s'amusant un peu trop à mon goût et me dit , " Sous la douche... dois-je prendre un message ? "

Je soupirai , contrarié à nouveau, et j'y réfléchis pendant un moment . " Dis-lui ... dis-lui qu'avoir raison ne le rend pas moins salaud pour autant."

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel il retint un ricannement . " Ok... je l'ai noté ."

" Dis le lui mot-à-mot ok ?" persistai-je

Il y eut une petite pause pleine de dédain avant qu'il ne me dise , avec une pointe de morgue . " Duo, je comprends ... l'étrange système de communication que vous avez toi et Quatre. Tu es le seul être humain sur Terre qui puisse laisser un " mange de la merde et crève" sur son répondeur ... qui le fasse rire comme un malade . Je lui dira exactement ce que tu m'as dit ."

" Je vérifiais juste " grognai-je. " Il y a un ton subtil qui doit juste ...."

Il me coupa d'un sourire satisfait à peine audible, un truc vachement difficile à bien faire et dit. " J'ai compris Duo, je lui dirai. Duo a dit ' avoir raison ne le rend pas moins salaud pour autant ' et Heero a dit ' s'il se vante d'avoir eu raison , il sera battu jusqu'à en devenir inconscient ' . J'ai compris...bonne nuit, Duo "

Ce fut aussi bien qu'il raccroche, il n'eut pas à m'écouter brailler comme un perroquet indigné.

Maudits soit ces conspirateurs, faux jetons , merveilleux imbéciles .

Après avoir réussi à surmonter le brailement je commençai à sourire niaisement et je finis là rigolant comme une idiot dément juqu'à ce que quelqu'un se pousse derrière moi et ne klaxonne . Je remis hâtivement la voiture en marche et sorti du chemin , en essuyant les larmes de joies de mes yeux .

Ces petits diablotins comploteurs . Je n'arrivais à me décider si je voulais embrasser Quatre ou lui botter le cul, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je me sentais mieux de savoir qu'Heero n'avait pas été un complice dans les petites manigances de Quatre .

Vraiment beaucoup mieux

Et je n'avais plus aucun doute du tout sur le fait que j'embrasse ou non lors du deuxième rendez-vous .

FIN


End file.
